Dark Secrete
by sakura-duno
Summary: Roy has a daughter...Ed has to keep and eye on her and keep her out of trouble, but when she has to tag along with Ed, will it be the other way around? ps. Roy cross dresses (But only once)
1. Prolouge

Ember: Hi everyone! This is a story that's been stuck in my head for a while now. Hope you like it. Please review. If you don't…. pulls out bat…well, let's just hope you review. 

Ed and Al: 0.o

Disclaimer: I don't owe/own FMA. I only own Ember.

Prologue: Why does that girl look so familiar!

Edward Elric stared intensely at the girl near the stage. 'God,' he thought, 'Why dose she look so familiar!' She had wide shoulders and narrow brown eyes. She wore baggy pants and a bright red turtle neck. All in all the girl was butt ugly! But Ed knew he saw her somewhere!

Ed finally decided to walk up to her. "Excuse me ma'am; but have we met before?" he asked. 'Oh god no!' thought the girl, 'Anyone but him!' But she said out lout "No." the girl realized at once what she did and covered her mouth. 'She' forgot to disguise 'her' voice. 

"COLONEL MUSTANG!" said Ed

Roy covered Ed's mouth. "Shhhhh!" he whispered.

Ed managed to break free. He laughed for a little while, then said, "So, this is how you get your kicks, Colonel?" He gave a chuckle.

"Shut up Ed," Mustang hissed, "I don't suppose you could just leave and forget you saw me?"

"Not on your life"

"Fine. If I tell you why I'm dressed like this--then?"

"Maybe."

Roy sighed, then began with his story. "Well, it's my daughter-"

"YOU have a DAUGHTER?"

"Do you want to hear this or not? Now, like I said, it's about my daughter. She's been coming here every night for the past few nights. I decided to spy on her tonight, but now that you're here-" he showed an evil grin.

Ed's eyebrows shot up. "Colonel, I'm not going to baby-sit."

"You will do what your higher ups say to do. And I say for you to watch my daughter."

"She can't take care of herself?"

"On the contrary. She can, but I want to see if she has a boy friend."

With that Roy handed a recent picture of his daughter to Ed; then ran off. Ed stared down at the picture. The girl was pretty. She had long black hair, sort of curly. She had soft facial features, big blue eyes, tan skin, and skinny. It looked like she was about 5 ft 6, just about the average height for a girl of 14. Ed turned the picture over to read her name. 'Ember,' he thought to himself. Some how it fit her.

Ed put the picture in his back pocket and gave a sigh. He herd the announcer introduce a band so he looked up. He saw that their name was 'HEX GIRLS". Then he saw the singer. It was Ember!

Ember: Well that's it for the prologue. Hope you liked it. Please review. I'll try to get the next chapters up soon! Also please give me some hints about what should happen. 


	2. The Elemental Alchemist

Ember: I know I know this chapter is kind of short. So sue me! Sigh I'm not getting any reviews. Please review people!

Ch. 1 The Elemental Alchemist

Ember grabbed the microphone. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

(song is I'm not ok by My Chemical Romance)  
"Well if you wanted honesty That's all you had to say I never wanted to show you this Nor have you go, it's Better off this way With all the dirty looks The photographs you boyfriend took Remember when you broke your foot From jumping out the second floor I'm not ok I'm not ok I'm not ok You wear me out,"

The song went on for quite a while. When she finished she got down into the crowd and walked over to a group of people. Ed could have sworn that she stole a glance at him.

Ed followed the girl, but kept his distance. Then out of nowhere, Ember turned around and linked her arm with his and led him through the room. It wasn't until he saw the doors that he saw the door that he knew that they were going outside.

When Ember was sure that they couldn't be herd by anyone in the club, she turned around to face Ed with an angry look on her face.

"What do you want!" she said

Ed was dumbfounded. How did she spot him?

"My dad sent you here didn't he?" Ember crossed her arms over her chest.

Ed cleared his thought; then said, "Miss Mustang-"

"Ms Mustang was my mom."

"What would you like to be called then?"

"Well my official title is the 'Elemental Alchemist', but please Full Metal, call me Ember."

Once again, Ed was dumbfounded. This girl was the same age as he was; and she was a State Alchemist too! Plus she knew who he was and he knew nothing about her!

Ed sighed, then said, "Ember, you dad send me to watch you. Don't know why though; you look like you can take care of yourself."

Ember smiled. It was a sort of Innocent yet Evil smile. "I can. So if you don't mind, I'll be leaving and you can go now"

"No can do. I have to wait until Mustang says I can leave."

"Fine, but if you must stay; hide the watch and chain. That's how I recognized you. People in there don't like Alchemist. Ishballans. You understand, don't you?"

Ed nodded. He hid his watch and chain. Once ember was satisfied they walked back inside.

What the two didn't notice was a beautiful woman hiding in the shadows.

Lust started to laugh. "So," she said to no one, "My two hopes for the philosopher's stone meet. This should be interesting."

Ember: well that's the end. Hoped you liked it. Please review. 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Ember: Hey everyone! Another short chapter. L I'm not getting as many reviews as I hoped forL So until I'm satisfied with reviews, more short chapters!

Ch. 2 Home sweet home

Roy stared from ed to Ember, the back to Ed. "Uh, Em," he said, "Why is Ed in our house; and where is Al?"

"Al already went to bed, he's up in one of the guest rooms. They're here because the place they were staying was a complete dump!"

"But, hon, I didn't give you permission to have them here."

"So? I'm the one who cooks and cleans. I keep everything in order. Thus, they stay."

"They go!"

"Where! It's tow in the morning!"

"Fine, they stay," he grumbled. He walked off to his room and shut his door.

While walking down the hallway Ed caught a glance at the door. It was wooden with traces of silver. On the door was the same thing that was on the Alchemist watches; only around it was fire. The doors went up a great deal high. "God, what a melodramatic," he said.

"Hmm?" Ember muttered. As she turned around she realized what Ed meant. "Oh, yeah. I guess so."

The went down the hall way a bit more into a big circular room. There were three large doors and two smaller ones. One of the large one's was exactly like Roy's. One was gothic looking with an 'E' imprinted on it. The last large door had a 'G' imprinted on it.

"This door leads to my part of the house. Those to my dad's, and that one to the guest's part. The small door on the left leads to the dinning room, in there is a hallway to the kitchen. The door on the right leads into a smaller room with a desk, two chairs, and three more doors. You'll recognize the symbols; my dad's, mine, and guest libraries," She handed him a slip of paper, "Here's the extension to my room if you have any questions. Go down to the end of the guest hallway, make a right and three doors down is your room. Here's your key. There is a door connecting your room with Al's, a bathroom, ect. Any questions?"

Ed shook his head no.

"Good. Then I'll see you at dinner."

"Wait, why at dinner?"

"Because I'll be in my study most of the day tomorrow. Eat dinner, then go out. That's what I do every day."

"Oh," said Ed. Then Ember left and Ed followed her directions to his room, and collapsed on the bed.

On the other side of the door, Al could hear Ed snoring. He gave a sigh seeing how soon his brother went to sleep. He was just about to go to sleep himself when he herd a crash coming from outside. Ed woke up too. They both ran outside to find--a completely harmless rabbit. Ed chuckled a little. Then went back inside; followed by Al.

As soon as they left the bunny's eyes grew red. It changed into Envoy. Envy ran out of the gate back to an abandoned warehouse. 

"Lust!" he called out. 

Lust came soon enough. "What is it?"

"They're in."

Lust smiled.

Ember: well hope you liked it. And once again I have changed my mind. Until there are enough reviews. Ed will have eat 3 plates of broccoli every hour.

Ed: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!

Rose: I thought you didn't believe in god.

Ed: I DO NOW! REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	4. Going to Verbota City

Disclaimer: crickets chirping  
Ember: Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Ed and Al: 0.o Director: throws ball, hitting Ember's head  
Ember: Oh, yeah, I don't owe/own FMA goes back to sleep….then oh yeah, thanks for the reviews ppls! once again goes to sleep

Ch. 3 Going to Verbota City

Ed woke up at about 10. He walked down the hall way to go to the kitchen; but unfortunately for him he couldn't see very well (you know when you wake up and you're kind of groggy and you can't see very well?). Instead of walking into the kitchen he found himself in a huge room surrounded by torches--all lit--and in the center was a massive canopy bed. He could faintly see a lump under the sheets.

"Oh, wrong room. Sorry Ember," he said.

The figure jumped up to reveal a half-scared Roy. "Ember! Where! She'd kill me if she knew I slept in this late!" 

Ed started to laugh. "Dude, you have a canopy bed! I thought only girls had those!"

"Ha-ha-ha very funny Ed."

Ed walked out of the room. This time he walked into the right door. Literally. 

Al looked down to see a -faced Ed.

"Oh, hello brother. How are you? Did you sleep well last night?"

Ed got up and said, "Hey Al. I'm ok. I slept very well last night. How about you?"

"It was ok. So, what are we doing today?"

"We have to wait until Mustang gives us orders.

One of the massive doors opened so the boys turned around to see a maid exit Embers part of the house. She saw the boys and bowed.

"Good morning sirs, can I help you with anything?"

"No," said Al.

"Actually, what's that noise?" asked Ed.

Al listened closer and sure enough, a loud noise coming from somewhere.

"Oh," said the maid, "That's Madam Ember. She's practicing."

"Singing?"

"No, fighting."

"She's using music to help with her alchemy?"

"No sir. She's using music to help with her fist fighting. She doesn't like to use alchemy unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Oh, can you take us to her?" asked Ed.

"Yes sir," said the maid.

They followed the maid down what seemed like endless hallways. Finally they reached a Metal door with no handle; with a big glass window next to it. How the window didn't break from the music pulsations baffled Ed and Al.

"So, how do we get in?"

"Alchemy. That's why only few can get into few places. You need to know alchemy to get into some restricted parts of the house."

Ed clapped his hands together and made a doorknob. He twisted it and walked right in, followed by Al. 

There were about six people in the room; three boys and two girls. Ed and Al immediately spotted Ember. Ember didn't notice Ed and Al walk in. She was too busy training. She knew that if she changed her attention from one thing to another she would be as good as dead if it were a real enemy. 

Today she had her hair pulled back into a bun tied in a blood red ribbon so it wouldn't get in the way. She also wore black hip huggers, a deep red shirt, and boots. She was doing really well too. Though the fact that five against one and she was still standing wouldn't mean anything to her father. 

One of the guys ran straight for her. Out of nowhere he pulled out a dagger and went to cut Ember. She waited for the right moment; then jumped up into the air, tumbled, then landed on her feet. 

Ed was about to clap until he realized something. The guy wasn't stopping; and he was heading right for him! Al stepped in front of him right in time.

"MY DAGGER!" shouted the guy staring at his now bent dagger.

Ember turned around. Big mistake. Like starved wolves spotting a bleeding caribou; the four others went after her. Ember turned her head to come face to face with many sharp blades.

"Darn it!" she muttered.

"Yo shorty, what are you doing in here!"

Ember turned around. "Seth," she said.

"Yea Em?"

"Run."

Seth turned around to see a very P.O-ed Ed. Ed started to chase him. He would have gotten him too if Ember hadn't used Alchemy to put him in a cage. Ed started to rant and rave when Roy entered the room.

"Ed, Al. There's something that you need to do; about the," he looked around, "you know what. Follow me. Ember you come too."

When they reached Roy's library, Roy had them sit down. 

"There have been rumors about the philosopher's stone (that's real! Did ya'll know that b/c I didn't!) in Verbota City. You three should go."

"Wait a minute, three!" said Ed.

"Yes. Ember has to go along. She's to protect you. Scar has gotten 3 more Alchemists."

"So, Verbota City may have information on the philosopher's stone; and we have to go there to see if it's true or not? That's a three day fricken travel!" said Ember.

"Colonel we can handle it."

"No Al, you can't. Ember is going with you and that's final."

Ember got up and said, "Excuse me, I've got to pack."

Ed and Al did the same thing. They didn't have much to pack. They just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Ember packed a bit of her clothes, regular grooming products, ect. Finally she went into her library and pulled out a few books.

Ember: like it? Hope so. Please review. For those who have been reviewing: THANK YOU!  
Ed: Yes! No broccoli for me. 


	5. pitt stop

Ember: Another chapter. Ed still has not eaten his broccoli-  
Ed: NOT A BITE! NOT A BITE!  
Ember:   
Disclaimer: I don't owe/ Own fma. crys

Ch. 4 Pit Stop

"But we've only been traveling for a few hours!" shouted Ed.

" 'A few'! We've been going for 20 hours! We're finding a place to stay the night and that's it!" yelled Ember.

"Fine. I know a place that's only 3 hours away."

"No; I need to sleep, NOW! I know a place that's in the next town. And we won't even have to pay for it." She gave an menacing smile.

They managed to get to the town in a matter of minutes. Ember led the way down many streets and alleyways. Finally they came to a house in god knows where. She rang the door bell and pretty soon a boy answered the door.

The boy looked about 16, had red longish hair with blonde highlights (gelled back), slightly muscular, and blue eyes. He wore no shirt, and baggy jeans. All and all he was a hunk.

"Hey hot stuff," said Ember, "How's it going?"

The boy looked at her then said, "Em? Is that you?"

Ember hugged him. When she let go she said, "Hey we need a place to crash; can we stay here?"

"You know you're always welcomed here. Who are your friends?"

Ember introduced Ed and Al. "You guys, this is my friend Dean."

Al bowed and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

Ed just extended his hand to shake Dean's. 

Dean just moved out of the door way and motioned them in.

"There's a room upstairs with two beds and a couch. Choose which one you want."

"I'll take the couch. Ed and Al can take the beds."

"No, that wouldn't be fair," said Al, "You're the one who needs a bed. I just have to sit somewhere. You take the bed."

"No, you go ahead. You and Ed probably have lots to discuss." "No, Ed is asleep by now."

They listened closer. A loud snore could be herd from upstairs. 

(I have no other way to put this sooooo…)  
All: -.-

Ember yawned. "Ok, but no funny stuff better happen. Good night Alfonse. Good night Dean."

"Good night Ember," said Al and Dean.

Ember walked up into the room. But instead of getting into her bed she took the covers off the bed and a pillow and slept on the floor. 

"WTF!" shouted Ed at around five in the morning. 

Ember threw her pillow at him. "Shut up, it's just the rooster."

"They have a rooster? THEY HAVE A ROOSTER!"

"I told you shut up."

Ed looked around. "Wait. You slept in here the entire night!"

"Yeah, Al said it would be ok. Don't worry, nothing happened."

Ed got up and scratched his head. "I'll be right back."

Ember got up and crawled into her bed. She fell right back to sleep almost instantly; basically knocked out cold.

Ed came back in and went into his bed--or what he thought was his bed.

His head plopped his head down. 

'Squishy,' he thought, 'Wait… squishy?'

He opened his eyes. He saw Ember's face--luckily she was sleeping. Her bangs brushed over her eyes. Her hair was sprawled about. 

Ed only noticed he was staring when he eyes opened and he felt her hand hit his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" shouted Ember.

"It's not my fault! I thought it was my bed!"

Ember grabbed her bag and stalked out of the room.

After she changed in the bathroom; Ember walked out of the house and down the street

that night

"Where the hell is she?" said Ed.

"Brother, did you say something to her?"

"No!" shouted Ed

"She's probably at Ambrosia." said Dean

" 'Ambrosia', what is that?"

"It's the local dance club."

"Let's go then!"

Dean led them down the same way that Ember went. Pretty soon they saw a building with loud music blaring out of it.

Ed walked inside first. Hesitant, because he knew if she was like her father, she was probably waiting for him to walk in so she could hit him on the head with something heavy. Surprising to him, she wasn't. It didn't take Ed long to find her. She was in the middle of a huge crowd, dancing with some guy that they hadn't meet. 

Ed grabbed Ember by the arm and pulled on her. Ember, not knowing who this was, twirled around only to see Ed's ahem smiling ahem face. (god: pokes Ember thou shalt not lie) Ember gave an evil smile. "You want to talk? You have to dance, because I'm not stopping." She dragged Ed out on the dance floor. 

Amazing kiss by Boa came on and Ember started dancing to the beat. Ed just kind of stood there stiff as a board.

Ember: Will Ed dance or will he run away? You decide! Review, review, review!  
Ed: Can I dance?  
Al: don't you remember the money mom gave you so you could go to that dance class.  
Ed: uhhhh….  
Al: Ed. What did you do with the money?  
Ed: I didn't spend it for a tattoo of Yu-gi-oh on my right butt check Ember: over share!  
Al: drop them Ed.  
Ember: Shield your virgin eyes! Run away! 


	6. ch 6

Ch. 6 part 1 Dance Ed, Dance!

Ed grumbled to himself. If this was the only way he could talk to her, he had to dance. He got near to Ember and started dancing. Surprising to Ember, he was actually pretty good at it. While dancing they managed to whisper a conversation.

"Why are you so mad at me?" asked Ed.

"Why the hell do you think I'm mad at you!" said Ember.

"I thought it was my bed!"

"Sure you did."

By now they were at the climax of the song and Ed went along with what he was taught in his dance class (yes, he took them. He doesn't have a tattoo. At least, none I know of). He put his hands on Ember's stomach and lifted her up. After about 6 seconds, he brought her down. They paused for a moment then Ember twirled out and got into sync with the beat. Ed did the same.

Then another song came on. 'My immortal' by Evanescence. Ember went to grab some random guy from the crowd to slow dance with, but Ed grabbed her arm so she would have to dance with him. 

"Oh no you don't. We're going to talk so you're dancing with me."

"Fine."

They twirled around the dance floor looking like a regular couple. 

Eighteen very, VERY, long songs later they had everything straightened out.

Ch. 6 part 2 An Attraction?

All Ember could hear was the beeping of a heart monitor; Ed shouting, and some other voices that she couldn't recall who they were.

Beep, beep, beep, beep the machine went on.

Ember tried to recall what happened. They were dancing, She went outside to get some fresh air because she felt a little dizzy. Then everything went black. What had happened?

She felt someone grab her hand. She looked up to see Ed. Her breath became shallow. She herd Ed call for Oxygen. She blacked out again.

When Ember woke up again she was inside a hospital room. Ed was asleep in the chair and Al was asleep on the floor. They had to have gone out to a bigger city because the city they were in had no hospital.

Al woke up. He saw Ember was awake. "Good morning. Let me go and get you some food." With that he went out of the room. 

Ed was woken up by Al's metal feet hitting the floor. He gave Ember a smile. "So you're up."

"I guess so," said Ember. She rubbed her head, "Ugh, what happened?"

"You fainted."

Ember had a look of shock on her face. She put her hand over her chest.

"So that's why you want to get the Philosopher's stone? For your heart?"

Ember nodded. 

Ed looked down at the floor.

"Ed," Ember said finally after a little while, "I'm feeling a little tired. Could you go?"

"Yea," he said.

Ember did go to sleep. After about three hours she woke up again. She was just staring out the window for a while until she herd voices outside her door. 

"Oh, Mr. Elric--"

"Hello Mrs. Matsuura. Is Ember up yet?"

'Oh no! I don't want to be bothered now! I know, I'll pretend to be asleep. Even Ed wouldn't wake up a sleeping person!' With that she pretended to be asleep. She pulled the covers up near her shoulders. 

"No, but why don't you go in there?"

Ed walked in. "Ember, are you sleeping?"

Ember didn't move.

Ed stared at her. He looked at her black hair that overflowed the pillow. He twined a lock of hair around his fingers. Ember didn't flinch. He gazed at her face now. Her skin looked so soft. Before he knew what he was doing, he stroked her cheek with his finger tips. He rested his hand on her jaw bone near her neck, leaned in and kissed her. After about 10 seconds he pulled back and stared one more time at her face. He put his fingers over his lips, then walked out of the room. 

Once Ember knew he was gone she snapped up. Her hands flew to her mouth as she blushed. 'Wha- What was that all about!' she thought.

The next morning Ember got up early. Today was the day she was leaving the hospital. While she was getting ready all she could think about was that kiss. 'What did he mean by that! Grrrr…. Now I don't know how to act when I see him!' 

Al came in. "Do you have anything miss Ember?"

Ed came from behind him, "Yea, we don't want to come all the way back here because you forgot something."

Ember turned away from him. She knew if she were to look at him she would look him in his eyes; and she couldn't lie to anyone looking in their eyes.

She swung her bag onto her shoulder. "Yeah, I've got everything. Let's just go."

They walked out the hospital. "So where to?"

"Seth's. The doctors said no traveling for a few days," said Ed.

When Ember got into the house she went up to the guest room and crashed on the bed, but not before she locked the door so no unexpected visitors could come in. 

"Wonder dog? Isn't that the new theme park?" asked Ember that night.

"Yeah," said Seth, "My boss gave me two passes because I've got Al helping me at the factory. Why don't you and Ed go?"

"I don't know. You work while we go off and play?"

"We'll take them," said Ed. "We can go tomorrow."

Ember glared at him, but then said, "ok." 

The next morning Ember got up later than usual and she and Ed walked to wonder dog. 

A few hours after playing some games Ember spotted one of those animal claw grabbing machines. Look, Look! That one's so Kawaii! Isn't it cute?"

"You mean that one?"

"It's cute, cute, CUTE! I want it! I WANT IT!"

"Step aside and let the master have a shot at it. I'm good at theses things."

About 3 seconds later Ember herd "I got it!"

"Really!"

Ed handed her something that defiantly wasn't the 'cute' plushie she wanted.

"Thanks," she said twitch twitch

After a few hours of walking around a girl ran up to Ed saying "Ed? Ed!"

She ran up and hugged him; a little too friendly. After she was talking to him about past times they had she finally left. 

"So, who was that?"

"That was Arimi. We used to go out. It was only for three months, but we did pretty much everything.

"E-EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah, you know--Christmas, new Year's, Valentine's day, birthdays, all the tings that couples do."

"Oh--you mean those things."

"What, were you thinking of something else?"

"NO!"

"Ember you pervert!"

"Shut up Ed!"

"Well, should I tell you how far we went?"

"I don't want to know!"

"We did nothing."

"Liar."

"No, really. My first kiss was you, Ember."

Ember had a look of shock on her face. 

"You were awake, weren't you?" asked Ed.

"You knew…?"

"Not at first, no. But I felt your body move while I was doing it.

Ember blushed. "Why did you do that?"

"Well the devil made me do it."

Ember glared at him.

"Yikes! I'm kidding! It's because I like you Ember." 

Ember smacked him across the face. "Stop teasing me! You're always cocky and you're never serious when we talk!" With that, she walked away.

Ed stared at her walk away. Then he smiled and said. "I made her mad again."

Ember: Hoped you liked it! Please review.  
Ed: you slapped me!  
Ember: Oh poor baby kisses Ed's cheek  
Ed: blushes 


End file.
